spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garbage Day (Sponge Reaper episode)
Garbage Day is the third episode of Sponge Reaper. Plot SpongeBob gets out the garbage to find a Hollow secretly in the place he wouldn't expect. Transcript 08:00 - Outside SpongeBob's house. sun has risen, it's the next day after the events [[The Matrix Proposal]. SpongeBob is taking out the trash. Rukia has joined him.] SpongeBob: You don't have to join me in a easy job like this. Rukia: Hollow's don't have schedules. They can pop out anywhere, anytime. SpongeBob: Gives a new meaning to the dead don't stay dead on schedule. Rukia: What? SpongeBob: Just a phrase to describe that dead bodies can stay alive. Rukia: Being a Soul Reaper isn't all fun. With the great power from the service comes the great power of responsibility. SpongeBob: I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before, but I can't put my mind to it. Squidward: From this, maybe? throws a Mermaid Man comic that is thrown into SpongeBob's face, SpongeBob reads most of the same quote. SpongeBob: Oh, I thought he was going to thrown down... [Squidward then throws the Spider-Man movie DVD at him.] Rukia: What was that last thing he throwed down? SpongeBob: Nothing special. Just Squidward likes to throw things a lot. Rukia: Why don't you go to work on Saturday? SpongeBob: It all happened two years ago, it's a story that I'll tell later. Rukia: Why not now? A story is worth telling no matter what time. SpongeBob: I'm not in the mood right now, come on let's get inside. Rukia: Is there something coming around this way? SpongeBob: I can feel like the wind is picking up in it's speed. A hollow may be on our path. Rukia: Stop talking and get in your Soul Reaper robes! SpongeBob: Or it could be hours later that the Hollow arrives. howling of the hollow is then brought to both Rukia's and SpongeBob's ears Rukia: SpongeBob, out of your gekiai! is pushed out of his normal body and into his Soul Reaper body as he hits a invisible wall Rukia: Invisible wall? That usually never happens. So why now? Hollow appears in front of the duo as SpongeBob jumps back from hitting the wall. Rukia: Slash it with your blade! NOW! goes for the arms first slicing the left before doing the shoulder of it's right. Finally he hits the Hollow's head which kills it. SpongeBob: I'll play with you some other time. So, want that story I mentioned about? jumps onto the roof of his house while holding Rukia SpongeBob: So, around 2 to 3 years ago. It was a normal Saturday at the Krusty Krab, nothing unusual but just the feel of the morning. FLASHBACK: Krusty Krab, Saturday. SpongeBob V/O: But then the glass smashed from the windows, most of us were hurt but none where in servere death. The others couldn't see who or what did it except me. It was a Hollow that did it. Blew some of the place up as well, we all dissmissed it as a bomb. Squidward left and due to the accident, The Krusty Krab had to close for a couple of weeks and will not be opened on a Saturday. Mr Krabs thought the culprit was Plankton, but he was out of town that weekend. All of them didn't know except me. FLASHBACK END: SpongeBob: That's your story. Now, I'll be going to my body. the left of them is a incoming car, homed into their place. Rukia: Watch out! SpongeBob: What? [To Be Continued] Category:Sponge Reaper episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015